1. Field of the Invention
The application is directed to a snowmobile that has an exhaust pipe extending above a track belt from an engine compartment to a rear of a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional snowmobiles provide a seat for a rider on an upper part of the vehicle body from which the rider can grip a front steering handle. In such snowmobiles, an engine typically is mounted in an engine compartment located in a forward portion of the vehicle body. Exhaust gas generally is discharged below the engine compartment. However, in this arrangement, many of the heaviest components of the snowmobile, e.g., the engine and the exhaust pipe, are positioned at the forward portion of the vehicle body. As such, the weight of the forward portion of the vehicle body is large compared to the weight of the rearward portion.
In one prior design, a snowmobile is arranged such that the weight balance is improved by positioning a muffler and a substantial portion of the exhaust pipe at a rearward portion of the vehicle body. In this prior design, the engine is mounted in the engine compartment in the forward portion of the vehicle body. Other components that form an external portion of the vehicle, e.g., an external surface of the snowmobile, such as a fuel tank and a seat, are positioned at a rearward portion, above a track belt. These components are located above an upper frame portion. The exhaust pipe of this prior design extends in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle body between the track belt and an upper frame portion to which other vehicle components such as the fuel tank and seat are attached.
In the above described prior design, the muffler is positioned downstream beside the rear end of the vehicle body. This muffler is accommodated in a rear end of the seat. In this prior design, a tail pipe is provided for discharging exhaust gas to the atmosphere. The tail pipe is provided on both lateral sides of the muffler and of the vehicle, extending rearward and upward. Additionally, the tail pipe protrudes rearward from the rear end of the seat. As such, this exhaust system discharged the snowmobile's exhaust gas rearward and upward from the rear end of the vehicle body.
Other conventional snowmobiles have a water-cooled engine and a cooling system with a radiator to cool the coolant circulated through the engine. The radiator sometimes is mounted in the engine compartment. The cooling system can include a ventilating fan and a duct that cause the air in the engine compartment to pass through the radiator and to be discharged to the outside of the engine compartment. An air outlet of this cooling device faces the rear of the vehicle body, but is located forward of a passenger area, on one side of the steering handle.